


Kiss Away the Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, gamer!natasha, natasha does a victory dance, slap game, stucky fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of gaming and explosions, everyone but Steve and Bucky head to bed. The two stay up and play a game of Slap that turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Away the Pain

It was about as quiet as it got in Avengers Tower.

Natasha had spend the last hour kicking everyone's butts at Mario Kart. In the last game, she'd thrown a blue shell at Tony and won. She had then proceeded to throw down her controller, yell, "Suck on that, Stark!", and do a victory dance with plenty of hip thrusting.

After this humiliation, Tony had stalked off to the lab with Bruce to lick his wounds by blowing things up. Periodically, explosions and shouts of "Whoa!" echoed through the tower. Clint had headed straight up to his loft, and Thor had left for the kitchen and eaten a few sandwiches before making his way to bed. 

Steve and Bucky had given up on video games and were watching Natasha destroy teenagers at Call of Duty. 

"Eat it, punk," Natasha said, shooting a few rounds into one of the characters on screen. She swore as her own character was blown up by a grenade. For a moment, she seemed to be considering restarting the game, then sighed and leaned forward to switch off the system. 

"Guess that's it for tonight," she said. She glanced over at Steve and Bucky. "You guys get to sleep soon, okay? Even Popsicles need their beauty sleep."

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve said, "Thanks, Nat. Get some rest."

Natasha saluted them flippantly as she left the room. 

"So, Buck, how are you doing?" Steve asked.

"How do you think?" Bucky said with a bitter smile. "I don't understand anything. I  barely remember who I am. Everyone here is like a jigsaw puzzle that fits together, and I'm a piece that someone put away in the wrong box. You're the only part of my life that I fit with and remember."

"I know it's hard," Steve said. "It'll get easier, though. I promise."

"If you made it, I can," Bucky said, summoning a tiny real smile.

"Yeah," Steve said, punching Bucky in the arm. He stood. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Bucky remained on the floor. "I think I'll rest here for a while. I don't sleep too well these days." He looked up at Steve. "Stay with me?" He quickly tried to cover up the weakness in his voice by adding, "Punk."

"'Course, Buck." Steve settled beside him. "Here, I'll teach you something that Tony told me about. It'll help you catch up on the modern world a little. Put out your hands."

"If you think I'm letting you do something to me that Stark taught you, you're crazier than I thought," Bucky retorted.

"Just do it," Steve said in exasperation.

Reluctantly, Bucky held out his hands.

"Okay, so you hold your hands palms up, and then I'll try to slap them, and you flip them over when you think I'm going to hit you."

"What the fucking hell, Steve?" Bucky said.

"Look, I know it sounds pretty fucking weird," Steve said, lapsing back into the dirty mouth he'd had as a soldier. "But it's fun, and you'll like it."

Bucky sighed. "Fi-i-ine," he said, stretching out the word. "Go ahead and hit me. Can't be worse than that alley fight."

Quickly, Steve hit Bucky's hands hard. 

"Ow!" Bucky yelled. He stared at his hands, which were already turning red. "Shit, Steve."

Steve smirked, and Bucky's eyes narrowed. "Okay. Let's do this."

Steve reached out, but Bucky flipped his hands over swiftly. Steve laughed and tried again. 

About half an hour later, both pairs of hands were stinging so badly that Steve and Bucky had to stop playing. Steve was laughing so hard that he fell back onto the floor. Bucky leaned back with him. 

"I won," he said to Steve smugly. 

"Sure you did," Steve said, panting slightly. "How much do your hands hurt?"

"They're not so bad," Bucky said. 

"Yeah? Show 'em to me," Sam said. 

Bucky put up his hands, and Steve took them and inspected them carefully. 

"I dunno, Buck, they look pretty bad," Steve said with a grin. Bucky shook his head in a _Steve's so dumb_ way, and Steve nodded. 

"I know what'll make them better, though," Steve said quietly. He lowered his head to Bucky's hands and kissed them gently. 

For a moment, it was utterly quiet. Bucky stared at Steve, who was still holding his hands. The silence was broken by a loud explosion from the lab and the sound of Tony's voice yelling, "That was awesome!" Steve dropped Bucky's hands and said, "Sorry," backing away. 

It took Bucky a moment to recover from the shock, but when he did he leaned forward and kissed Steve's hands too. 

Steve looked at him, and Bucky said, "I didn't spend seventy damn years as HYDRA blunt instrument to let the love of my life get away." He brushed his lips along Steve's fingers, then moved up to Steve's neck and jaw. Steve smiled, leaned in, and pressed his lips to Bucky's. 

"I knew it!" Natasha yelled from the hallway with Clint by her side. 

Steve broke away from Bucky for long enough to yell back, "How long's it gonna take for you and Clint together?" 

Natasha blushed bright red and left Steve and Bucky to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from an Imagine Your OTP prompt posted by absolutelyinsanegeek on tumblr as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas.  
> Check me out on tumblr at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com and submit a prompt for the 12 Days!


End file.
